


In the Field

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M, episode-related, hurt-comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-13
Updated: 2005-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:12:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternative end to Lex saving Clark from the pike in the cornfield.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Field

## In the Field

by Tinkerbell

[]()

* * *

Lex stood there, staring at the younger man tied to a pike. A red S was painted on his chest and he was panting, obviosly in pain. 

"Sheesh", he shook his head and made haste to him, starting to untie the knots. "You alright, Clark?" 

Without replying, Clark fell on the ground, still panting. Lex walked to him, stroked his hair gently and frowned. 

"I think we should take you to the hospital." 

"No. I'm alright. Thanks." 

Suddenly the youn man seemed to actually be alright. Lex was confused, staring into Clarks eyes. He stroked his fingers through Clarks hair again, examining his face. 

"You're sure?" 

"Absolutely." 

"Ok. Can I give you a ride?" 

"I think I should find my clothes first." 

"Yeah, yeah, of course." Lex smiled and somehow noticed that his fingers stayed on Clarks chin. His eyes met his, and Lex lowered his look onto Clarks almost naked body. 

Clarks almost naked body. 

Almost naked. 

Lex looked up, his eyes dark. He actually hadn't noticed Clarks bare chest before, hadn't noticed that Clark was wareing nothing more than his boxers. Now, that he did, he also noticed that Clark had a beautiful body. Firm, boyish, somehow incredibly attractive. Lex felt desire flushing in him, and he did not understand why. He felt his groin fill with blood, which was more than unexpected. He was proven to be attracted to only women. Proven, many times. But this... This innocence, vulnerability, that look in those eyes, almost him being afraid of him... He could not help himself. He leaned closer, his lips almost toutching Clarks. 

"What are you doing?" Clark whispered, but did not back away. His breath was heavy, with fear or desire, Lex didn't know. He examined Clarks face from close, breathing gently against his lips. Clark closed his eyes, his lips trembeling. "Lex...?" 

"Hush...." Lex hissed gently as he just kept staring Clark. This was by far one of the most erotic events of his life. Clark was trembling all over now, and not of cold, lex could tell. 

He softly pressed their lips together, just tasting, that was all. He really hadn't planned it to go any further than that. But the soft sigh from the younger man made him open his mouth, lick his lips, ask for entrance. 

Clark, as almost out of habit, granted that. He opened his mouth, and Lex's tongue darted in. Slow, smooth, soft, he kissed Clark as if he was a continent to explore. He marveled the taste, the feel. As he sucked on his tongue, Clark moaned. He actually moaned. Clark seemed to notice it too, as he broke the kiss and tilted his head back. 

"What are you doing?" he repeated, fear in his eyes, but his cheeks blushed and his breath heavy. And, lex saw as he looked down, Clarks outfit was not at all good in hiding his condition. 

Clark was hard. 

Lex smiled, Clark looked down, embarrased. He reached out to touch him, but Clark avoided his hands. 

"No. I don't want... I can't..." he panted, his voice so frighten that Lex almost felt sorry for him. "I... I've never done anything like that before." 

"Neither have I, Clark." Lex said softly, touched Clarks face gently. He di not back away this time. He faced he younger man. "I'm not going to ravish you, you know." 

"No?" What a silly thing to ask. 

"No." Lex leaned closer, Clark closed his eyes before their lips met again. Lex kissed him as if he wanted to assure, that it was alright, that he shouldn't be afraid. e knew he did it right when Clark moaned again. 

Lex smiled against Clarks lips and stroked his face with his other hand, the other wandering on Clarks body. The younger man moaned again as lex softly touched his nippels. Lex hushed him gently as lowered both of theit bodies on the ground, him staying on top of Clark. He younger man writhed,and groaned as Lex touched his halfnaked body in every angle. He pinched his nipples, softly, then more surely, and slowly his hands were lowering to meets Clarks groin. 

"Please..." Clark whispered against Lex's lips. "Please... toutch me." 

Lex smiled, looking straight into his eyes, he cupped Clarks groin with his hand. The younger man whimpered, shaking. Lex stroked hih cock through the fabric a couple of times, untill he stripped Clark of his boxers. 

Clarks boxers wer wet from precome, and his cock was pumping of desire. The man himself was panting, begging, arching to whatever toutch he could have. Lex took Clark into his hand and slowly started to pump. 

Clark cried out of plesure, arching his back and shifting restlessly. Lex could see he was close to release, very close. But he wanted something too. 

He stopped, making Clark whimper in protest. Lex sttod up, and opened his pants. 

"What are you... what are you going to do?" Clark whispered, his voice husky. 

Lex smiled. 

"Don't worry, I wont hurt you." 

"I don't know about this. I've never even thought..." 

All coherent thoughts were washed away as Lex stripped of his pants. His erection infront of clarks eyes made him shut up, just stare, and again there was fear in his eyes, but also curiosity, and lust. Lex Slowly got on tp of him. rubbing his cock against Clarks, making the other man moan helplessly. Lex stroked Clark a couple of times, gathered the precome to his hand, and softly toutching Clarks anus with his wet fingers. 

There was no more fear in clarks eyes, he was terrified now. But he said nothing, just watched as Lex slowly pushed one finger inside. 

And the fear was gone. The younger mans eyes jerked wide open as he stared Lex and moaned, not of pain, but of simple plesure. Lex moved his finger in and out,slowly, untill he added another one. Clarks back arched, as he helpessly cried out. 

Then, carefully, not wanting to hurt Clark, Lex pushed his cock in. 

"Lex, that hurts." Clark whispered into his ear. 

"Just relax. It will get better. Don't panic." 

Clark tried to relax. Lex found his cok again and started to stroke it, pump it gently but demandingly. Clark stared his eyes and lex saw that the hurt was gone. He started to mov, very carefully. he had to summon all of his willpower to keep his pace soft and slow, as he was so close to coming himself. 

"Lex... I'm gonna... I'm gonna..." Cark pleaded. 

"Me too, Clark." Lex stared into his eyes, and speeded up the rythm of himself pumping his cock into Clark and his hand pumping Clarks dick. 

They both exploded the same time, crying out eatch others names, uncoherrent word and cries that echoed in the dark field. Lex fell on Clark, panting, his eyes blurry from the orgasm. 

Clark kissed his forehead carefully, as in not knowing if the could do that. Lex smiled, and planted a kiss on his bruised lips. 

"I loved that." he whispered, Clark nodded. 

"I still have to find my clothes." 

"I'll help. I'll even give you that ride I offered before." 

Suddenly Clark jerked, as if he remembered something. He got up quickly, gatehered his clothes and took a few steps away. 

"Clark?" 

"I have to go." 

"At least let me give you a ride!" 

"No, I'm ok." he took a few more steps, turned to face Lex, with an insecure look on his face. 

"I'll get to see you again, won't I?" 

Lex smiled, stood up and started to buckle his pants. 

"Of course. You know where to find me." 

Clark smiled like sunshine, and took off, running through the cornfield inhis undies. Lex smiled. he had _known_ this had been a start of a great friendship. 


End file.
